


Sad little one-shot

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FOR SOME REASON, Eleven and Amy wake up on Bad Wolf Bay, and FOR SOME REASON they walk all the way to London. A somewhat feels inducing, no sense making, one shot written right before i fell asleep. Expect confusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT QUESTION THIS AND WHY OR HOW THEY ENDED UP IN THE PARALLEL EARTH OKAY

The Doctor had found himself somewhere very odd.

First he was talking with Amy about bowties, the next thing he knew, he woke up on a beach. Halfway in the water. The tide washed over him and he stood up, coughing, and brushed his wet hair out of his face. 

The Doctor looked around in confusion. Questions whirled around his head, inducing a headache. Amy was nowhere to be seen and neither was the Tardis, both of which he kind of needed. The Doctor wasn't exactly in the middle of nowhere. He was somewhere he didn't like to be, somewhere he didn't like to think about, and somewhere he didn't ever want to see. All that was somewhat pushed to the back of his thoughts when he spotted Amy at the far end of the beach. 

Well, he guessed that was one question answered.

The Doctor ran the distance between them and when he was within earshot, Amy said "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"No, but we'll find out." he responded.

"I think we're on Earth." said Amy questioningly, looking at the water and the cliffs in the distance.

"Maybe." said the Doctor, not paying attention as he tried using the sonic in the water.

"Don't you know where we are?" asked Amy as she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. "You with your time lord knowledge or something?"

"Can't say I do." he lied, not wanting to explain. "And it's not 'time lord knowledge', my brain just has a higher capacity than yours." he said in a strange tone.

Amy was going to question that, but she wondered if it would make the Doctor cross, and thought better of it.

Wherever they were, it was cold, and the both of them were soaked.

"Can we look for shelter now?" Looks like it's going to rain."

"In a minute." said the Doctor. he knelt on the ground running sand between his fingers.

"Okay..." Amy shivered.

The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and stood up. "Let's go." His face wore a look of underlying worry, Amy could see it.

They walked away from the water for a long while, the only direction there was to go, and the sun dried them off. What looked liked London came out of the fog. 

"This has to be Earth." said Amy and started to get confused.

"Sure. If you want to think that." he said, not quite sadly but not quite normally either.

"Doctor..." said Amy. She stopped walking and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just keep going." But the Doctor had a feeling they shouldn't, at least a feeling he shouldn't, but he didn't share this feeling with Amy. She followed him reluctantly and the entered into the city. She didn't say anything for a few hours.

The Doctor and Amy went around and did a lot of things. Ate lunch, went shopping, etc. and soon, towards the end of the day, both of their doubts were leaving. They were then walking around looking for the Tardis when the Doctor stopped abruptly when they were near a church.

There was a newly married couple outside. It was a girl with blonde hair with a brown haired man in a blue striped suit. 

"I knew it." the Doctor said quietly. "Come on, Amy." he said even quieter, his voice wavering.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ginger girl and the man with the bowtie walked past, her happy smile faltered and she felt a strange need to run after them. Memories of the Tardis and the Doctor she had travelled with flashed through her head. 

"What is it?" asked the clone doctor, noticing her expression.

"Nothing." she said as they got into the car. But Rose realised she would never quite get over him.


End file.
